


Taking Care

by AngelLuckovich



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M, dairikka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLuckovich/pseuds/AngelLuckovich
Summary: Dai falls sick and Rikka decides to stay with him until the younger member gets to be better.





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is the first time I write a fic with only SolidS, the other one I have is a crossover with the Boueibu boys XD.  
> So I hope I don't make them see too OOC....

**Taking Care**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 

As soon as he wakes up he knows it is going to be a long day. His body feels heavier and the warmness that he can perceive through it it’s not something normal. He is getting sick. Quickly he tries to remember the schedule for that day, it is not such a busy day so he believes he can pull it off. At least he does not regret the fact that he did not go running with Rikka that morning, thanks heaven it has been raining since 1:00am. How does he remember that? Oh yeah, he woke up at that time because of the headache and threw up… he checks his room and finds that in fact he took some painkillers at that time. He sighs, hopefully he does not get anyone’s attention and they can accomplish their agenda.

“Dai, are you ready?” he listens to Rikka calling out for him.

“I just woke up, I’m gonna hurry up,” he replies and holds his coughing.

“Ok, breakfast is ready, come to eat.”

Dai would never reject Rikka’s food, that’s practically a law for him, but as soon as he thinks about eating the youngest boy feels like throwing up again. He stands up and look himself on the mirror, well, his face will not help him a lot. Huge eyebags and completely pale… he hates the idea he is having, but he knows Tsubasa made him bought some make up ‘just in case of needed.’ Who would say that time would come so fast? Trying to remember what Tsubasa has told him, the tall man applies a bit until he sees his face more normal. Then, he looks for more painkillers, taking two more pills and hoping the effect kicks in faster than ever. Dai leaves his room and slowly walks to the kitchen; immediately the smell of food filling his nostrils, and almost instantly his stomach threatens to empty whatever it’s still left on it. The tallest man takes a deep breath and greets everyone in there, even Haiduki is already in the common room.

“Oh, Dai-chan was the last one in getting ready, that’s uncommon!” usually he would reply to Tsubasa’s comments, but he simply nods, “Something wrong, Dai-chan?”

“I stayed late reading a book.”

It is a lie, he could not even finish the first page of the new book he has bought.

“You sure you’re ok?” the leader, who is not a morning person asks completely awoken.

“Yes, I’m fine.” He says one last time and take a seat, if he wants to make them believe that everything is fine, he will have to eat.

Now, with all the members at the table, ready to enjoy breakfast, Haiduki takes advantage to review the agenda. First thing in the morning, an interview on a radio show, that would take approximately one hour. After that, they need to move for another recording on a tv show, their participation would not be that long and they will not need to sing. Therefore, as long as he is there paying as much attention as possible, it will be fine. During the afternoon, they just have to go to another photoshoot and then the day will be over with Soliraji.

A normal day, he repeats to himself.

 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

After leaving the dorm, Dai is a bit calmer, he feels as the pills are making effect and his head does feel better and not about to explode. He has made sure to bring some more pills and water to keep going at his best until the end of the day. Good thing that tomorrow he does have it as a free day. When they get to the radio station, Dai feels lucky to see that Tsubasa is as energetic as always, it means that he will be the one to do most of the talking part along with Shiki. At the end of the recording he feels thankful for Tsubasa’s personality for once, he has caught all the attention. Walking slower than usual Dai follows the others, now they have to move to the TV recording, he hopes the segment is really as short as they were informed it would be. 

“Dai, are you sure you are ok?” Rikka has come closer to him and asks him.

“Yes, why?”

“Your face is blushed and your eyes are teary, let me check…” the smaller man stretches out a hand, but before he can reach for Dai’s face, Haiduki calls them to hurry.

Getting ready for the recording gives him some minutes to take a seat, breath and try to recover his energy. He is starting to feel as his eyes just want to shut down so he can fall asleep, but not yet, he tells himself and stands up once that Shiki indicates that is their time to go to scene.

This time, even if the segment was just twenty minutes long, Dai feels as if it was two hours long. His body keeps getting heavier, his body feels dopey, and he cannot control the shivers that go through all his body. Once they are back in the car, he closes his eyes and feels as he is being dragged and his body is being burnt. The young man tries to make an effort to regulate his breathing, ignoring how much his body hurts, especially his shoulder. Without noticing he falls asleep in their way from the tv station to the place where they are going to have the photoshoot.

“Dai, we have to get off,” he hears to Rikka’s voice, but he cannot open his eyes as soon as he listens to Rikka, “Dai?”

“Yes, I’m awake, sorry.”

He replies the second time he listens to his name and with a huge effort he gets to open his eyes. Rikka opens the door and gets off first, he does not walk too fast and turns around to check if Dai is coming. At that moment, the youngest man feels dizzier and when he tries to get off of the car he blacks out, unable to hold himself everything turns black and he falls.

“Dai!!!” Rikka screams and hurries to catch him before he hits against the floor.

Once he is struggling to hold the other boy, he feels as Dai’s body is burning.

“Shiki, Tsubasa!!” he calls the other two men who turned around and when they see the scene they hurry to go back to help Rikka.

“What happened?” Tsubasa asks and helps the model to hold Dai, “His skin is scorching!”

“He is sick,” Rikka says the obvious, but his voice sounds disappointed, why did Dai force himself to come with them instead of saying he is sick?

“We have to get him back in the car and take him to the dorms again,” the leader indicates joining the other two boys to get Dai inside the car, “Haiduki,” Shiki looks at their manager who nods and start making some calls to rearrange the rest of the agenda.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

When they are back at the dorm, Dai is still unconscious, it had been a whole odyssey to get him in. They were lucky to run into Eichi who helped them to carry Dai to his room. Now with the rest of the agenda rearrange, which was only the photoshoot that needed to be reschedule, they make sure to leave Dai as comfortable as possible and leave his room.

“Why didn’t he say anything?” Rikka is the first one to break the silence once they move to the living room.

“He is too responsible, if he feels that he is going to ruin the most minimum detail he prefers to force himself until…” Tsubasa is explaining, but stops, he feels angry that Dai has done it again.

“It’s pointless to get mad at him, we cannot cancel Soliraji, so one of us will stay with Dai.”

“I’ll stay,” Rikka immediately offers himself, “Tsubasa is the host and you are the leader, plus you already have done Soliraji without us, people may wonder about us, but I think it will be ok.”

Shiki nods to the proposal, “Please, let us know if you need anything or if the doctor needs to come,” the leader adds and then leaves with Tsubasa.

Once that he is left alone in the living room, Rikka sighs, he knows Dai is not the kind of person who would let them know that he is sick just because he does not want to ruin the schedule. The model stays in the living room some more minutes, the fear that he felt at the moment he saw Dai collapsing is the most awful sensation he has had in a while. When he already feels a bit calmer, he is about to stand up and start cooking something to help Dai to feel better. That’s until he listens to something crashing, the noise of course coming from Dai’s room. Rikka turns around and hurries to the youngest man’s room, finding the light blue haired man out of bed and on his knees and stunned.

“Dai, are you ok?” the pink haired man says when he sees him.

“What happened?” Dai gets to say; his voice is hoarse and Rikka can clearly see that his face is covered with sweat.

“I would like to ask the same, why are you getting out of your bed?” the model asks, but he can clearly see that Dai looks completely confused, definitely the boy is in no stay to answer questions.

Rikka goes closer to Dai and helps him to get back on his bed, covering him again with the blankets and making sure that Dai gets back to sleep. Then, the older man goes as fast as possible to get a thermometer and see how bad Dai’s fever is. Back in the room, Rikka realizes of how flushed Dai’s face is and the constant shivering that goes through the younger’s body. First thing he does is checking up the temperature, 37.8°. Rikka sighs, Dai was definitely holding as much as he could to the point that he only got to hurt himself even more. A part of him feels angry with Dai, but on the other side he needs to help the sick man and not think about how angry he feels.

“Dai, I’ll be right back, ok? It will not take me too long,” it does not matter, Dai is sleep, although is evident that he is having a rough time.

Rikka goes straight to the kitchen to, make some tea with honey and start cooking some soup as well. The man makes sure that things can keep going without his supervision for a bit, so he can go and check on Dai again. Then, he goes back to the room, he sees Dai completely wrapped in the few blankets he has, but he can clearly notice that the figure is shuddering.

“Dai?” he asks to verify if the boy is awake.

“It’s a bit cold,” the boy replies, eyes half opened and with trembling lips.

Rikka gently smiles at him and presses his hand against Dai’s forehead, his skin is still hot. Then, carefully, he checks on Dai’s clothes, the t-shirt is completely damped in sweat. Definitely, he needs to get another one on or things are going to get worst for him. The older boy looks through the drawer until he finds some pajamas, but before making Dai stands up and make him change, he goes to get some more blankets from his room. Once he is back, and ready with all the necessary stuff, he asks Dai to at least sit down. Even feeling as weak as he is, Dai follows the instructions. The light-blue haired man seems totally lightheaded and he simply moves according to what Rikka is telling him without given any kind of resistance.

“There, you can lie down again,” the pink haired man indicates him and without thinking it too much Dai falls on the bed again.

Rikka tries to make a comfortable cocoon with the blankets for Dai who seems to appreciate the warmness his body is receiving. The boy fights against the urge to sleep to thank Rikka for what he is doing.

“I’ll bring you some tea and something to eat, try to stay awake, ok?”

 He sees as Dai weakly nods, but looking at the scene he is more than sure that he will need to wake him up. When Rikka gets to the kitchen, he takes a trail and places the tea with honey, some painkillers, and a couple of bottles of water. Then, he serves some soup on a small bowl and places it as well on the trail. Taking everything with him, he goes back to the room where Dai has already fallen sleep. The man sighs, he really does not want to wake up Dai, but remembering this morning he knows the boy did not eat breakfast and his body is already too weak. Rikka puts the trail on the table that’s next to Dai’s bed, gently he places his hand on the younger’s shoulder and calls him out.

“Dai, wake up, you need to drink or eat something,” there’s no response, and Rikka feels guilty to keep pushing him, “Dai, please wake up.”

Slowly Dai opens his eyes, they are still teary and reddened, but they look at Rikka with a mixture of complain and thankfulness.

“Can you sit down?” Rikka asks him and the boy nods, the model knows that he should not be thinking that Dai looks cute being so defenseless by being sick, but he does.

The view of Dai letting himself being spoiled and looking so lost like a little boy is completely cute. Rikka giggles and helps him to stay still since the younger boy keeps staggering from one side to the other. After placing some pillows to each side and covering him again with the blankets, Rikka takes a seat next to Dai and gives him the tea.

“Drink the tea and the pills first, you haven’t eaten at all and it’s better to get you something light first,” the boy nods and takes the cup with one of his hands and with the other he takes the pills.

Dai was ready to drink something sour or bitter, most medicine is always like that. Instead, he tastes something sweet and that does not make him want to throw up. The boy is clueless at the change and looks at Rikka trying to get an answer.

“Let’s say I spoiled you a bit and get more honey than necessary for your sweet tooth,” the man smiles and he worries when he notices Dai’s face getting redder, “It does not look as the fever has gotten higher,” the man comments while he places his hand on Dai's forehead.

“I think… I’m getting better,” the boy quickly replies, drinking more tea and trying to look somewhere else.

“That’s what you say, but you’re gonna stay in bed until all of us decide that you’re better, plus your voice is still hoarse.”

“I’m sorry,” the younger expresses this time without trying to pretend that he is completely fine.

“Just… don’t lie to us ever again… it was really scary when I saw you falling and unconscious,” Rikka comments, his voice trembling a bit on the last part, but always trying to keep the smile on his face.

Dai sighs, he really should have thought things better. Now, for being so stubborn he keeps feeling his head about to explode, his throat is freaking sore, and his body keeps feeling as an unbearable weight for him. Besides, the only thing he has given to his friends is a huge trouble making them worried about him, plus ruining their agenda.

“Soliraji!” he suddenly snaps, and tries to move out of the bed in a silly impulse; which only makes him feel dizzier and disoriented, plus almost spilling the tea.

Rikka sighs and holds Dai for a while until the boy seems to be calmer and more oriented.

“Shiki and Tsubasa are taking care of Soliraji, we agreed on that, can you please just think about getting better?”

The look on Rikka’s eyes makes him feel bad, why does he have to keep making Rikka feel concerned about him? If he could have the necessary strength he will hit himself, thinking about all of this only makes his headache worse. Since, he does not know what else to say or how to apologize, Dai keeps drinking the tea until there is nothing left on the cup.

“Thank you,” Dai shyly says when he finishes and gives the cup to Rikka.

“Very well, do you think you can eat?” the older asks him, bringing the soup closer.

The look on Dai’s eyes scream that he does not feel like eating at all, but he nods. Nonetheless, this time Rikka has recognized the real emotion and sighs again.

“You know? I will not get mad at you if you don’t eat, I’m taking care of you, not punishing you.”

Dai looks embarrassed at Rikka and nods, “I don’t feel like eating, then.”

“That’s fine, for now try to rest a bit more if you don’t eat anything, you need to sleep to recover your energy.”

The younger nods and lies again, then Rikka picks up most of the stuff, only leaving the pills and the bottles of water. He is about to leave the room again, but Dai, in an impulse, grabs him by the wrist. Rikka looks back, his heart immediately melting by looking at Dai’s flushed cheeks, but more than the fever acting up, being of feeling embarrassed.

“I… I” Dai stumbles on his words.

“I’ll be right back, ok? I just need to leave this in the kitchen.”

Knowing that Dai would be too ashamed to say what he wants, Rikka deduces it first and replies with those words full of kindness. The sick man nods and let go of Rikka’s wrist, and goes back to his “fortress” of blankets. Leaving the room, the pink-haired man cannot hide the small smile that’s drawn on his face; at least Dai is more honest now. Then, after cleaning a bit and making sure that everything is in order for Shiki and Tsubasa when they get home he goes back to the room.

He notices, that still, Dai trembles and he hears him grunting as well. Without a doubt is going to be a long night. Rikka sits next to Dai and caresses his hair, the younger tries to look at Rikka, but the effort is too much for him to try; so, he simply snuggles closer to the hand to feel that touch.

“Is something hurting you, Dai?” Rikka asks when he sees Dai constricted his face in a painful way.

“My shoulder,” the boy replies.

Of course, being sick all his body will go weak, especially the shoulder that he injured in the past. Then, the boy seems to try to stand up, but he is stopped by Rikka.

“What do you need? Just tell me and I get it.”

“There’s some balm… and… patches,” Dai says trying to point out to his drawer.

The other understanding where to look for them stands up. Then, helping Dai to sit again, Rikka rubs some of the balm on the shoulder as well as in the rest of his back, placing the patch at the end on the injured shoulder. The sick boy gives a small smile to Rikka and lies again.

“I guess all you can do to recover is sleeping,” Rikka comments in the middle of giggles.

“Would you stay?”

“I’ll stay right here next to you,” the model replies and lies next to Dai.

 Dai falls asleep, feeling Rikka next to him makes him feel better. When the pink haired notices that the younger is finally resting, no more trembling or grunting, he surrounds Dai’s body with his arms. Unconsciously, the light blue man snuggles closer to Rikka which makes the model smile, who would have thought that Dai could be like this? The man caresses Dai’s hair for a while until he also falls asleep.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Late at night, Tsubasa and Shiki are back to the dorm. They could have come back sooner, but Tsubasa wanted to get some sweets for Dai when he gets to feel better, and Shiki was not sure on what to buy at the pharmacy. When they open the door, they see that all the lights are off, and so they move first to Rikka’s room, no one is in there. Then, they walk quietly to Dai’s room.

“They look so cute!!” Tsubasa expresses at the tender view.

“Shut it! You’re gonna wake them up!!”

Shiki puts a hand over Tsubasa’s mouth and before the blond boy can take a picture, Shiki closes the door.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The following morning, Rikka wakes up first, he checks on Dai to verify that the fever has gone down and that the boy seems to be doing better. He stands up and opens the window to get some fresh air in. When Dai perceives the movement going around in his room, he cracks an eye open and sees Rikka; the model looks like an angel with the light that is coming through. Then, the young man tries to sit, he is still weak, but at least his body is not feeling as heavy as yesterday.

“Good morning!” the pink haired greets him with a smile, “Feeling better?”

“Yes… just a bit weak.”

“Then you are not going out of bed today either,” Rikka says while giggling, “Today I’m also free so I’ll keep taking care of you.”

“You don’t…”

“I want to, that’s what I do for someone I love.”

The words echoing hard on Dai’s mind and making him blush.

“Is the fever coming back?” mischievously Rikka asks to Dai.

“No… I… I’m fine.”

“Good, I’m making some breakfast, do you want to eat something today?”

The boy nods and tries to find the necessary braveness to speak.

“Thank you… for everything, Rikka.”

“My pleasure, I’ll be right back.”

Little Dai knows that he spoke a lot while being sleeping, letting certain feelings out that he is not brave enough to confess, at least not yet. Still even with knowing this information, Rikka will wait until Dai is ready to tell him the truth. Of course, that does not mean that he cannot have some fun trying to push a bit and keeps spoiling the younger.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, and thanks for reading!


End file.
